


quid pro quo

by saltandlimes



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Thor (2011), and sometimes a bed ;), loki gets thor off with magic, or more like a helping hand, thor and loki share a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: Thor finds his way across the floor of their huge shared chamber more often then not, slipping into Loki's bed and begging his brother's aid. After all, it doesn't really count if all Loki is doing is using seidr. It doesn't really mean anything if Loki's magic curls around Thor and fills him up and makes him come. Needing that isn't really the same thing as needing his brother, is it?





	quid pro quo

**Author's Note:**

> +I was desperately trying to finish _something, anything_ , when this fic came to me fully formed. It's just a bit of porn, but I hope you feel the feelz underneath it.

Thor slips over to Loki’s bed, footsteps as quiet as he can make them as he crosses the stone floor of their bedroom. He lifts up the blanket, but before he can slide inside Loki flips over to face him, eyes bright in the darkness. Thor freezes.

“Are you getting in?” Loki hisses. 

Thor bites his lip, and then nods. Loki makes room for him, and Thor sinks to the mattress, lying down facing Loki. 

“So, again?” Loki whispers, his voice so soft that it can hardly be heard. There’s no one around, not this late at night. All the servants are abed, and the guards patrol only the perimeter of the palace. Yet even so, they both keep quiet, their breathing hushed. Even Thor’s blush feels as though it happens slowly, spilling across his face in the thick darkness between them. 

One of Loki’s fingers comes up and traces his cheekbone. He puts his thumb against Thor’s bottom lip, pulling it down for a single moment, his calluses rough against Thor’s skin. 

“You don’t mind?” Thor asks, words slipping out to brush past Loki’s hand. 

“Would I have asked if I minded?” Loki counters. 

“Maybe,” Thor says.

Loki laughs, a short stuttering out-rush of breath that smells fresh like mint. 

“You need it?” 

Thor blushes harder. He doesn’t know how this started. It was just a tickle at the back of his mind at first, an itch that he couldn’t quite scratch. But then it grew, and grew, and now he can hardly go a few days without thinking about it. 

“Yes,” he admits. 

Loki hums, bringing his hand down to rest on the back of Thor’s neck. In the daylight, in the free air, it is always Thor’s hand that finds this spot on Loki’s neck. But in the dark, tucked up next to one another, it is Loki who guides and Thor who follows. 

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Loki asks. 

Thor shrugs. He kicks down his sleeping pants and now he’s bare next to his brother in bed, the only thing covering his nakedness the blanket over them both. This way, the only thing hiding his cock in its half hard state is a single layer of fabric. It twitches and fills a little more as Loki rubs the side of Thor’s neck, and Thor bites his lip to stop himself from squirming. 

Loki taps him on the shoulder and he rolls onto his back, letting his brother hover over him. Loki is nothing more than a dark shape, silhouetted against the curtains, but Thor stares at him all the same. He doesn’t want to take his eyes away. 

It’s a shock when Loki’s seidr fills the air, just as it is every time, no matter how often Thor begs this of his brother. Thor squirms, and Loki places a hand flat on his chest. Between Thor’s legs it’s suddenly wet. His hole gapes open wide, and Thor knows that if someone were to look, it would gleam and glitter. His cock fills the rest of the way, and Thor shakes his head as spots swim in front of his eyes. 

“Good?” Loki asks, his whisper cracking a little. 

“Yes,” Thor says, swallowing hard. 

“More?” Loki asks. 

“Please,” Thor gasps out. 

Seidr hums through the air once more. Even though neither of their hands move, other hands push Thor’s legs wide, throwing off the blanket, spreading his cheeks and showing his stretched hole off to the night air. Thor’s eyes start to slip closed, but he forces himself to keep them open. He’s never managed to do so yet, but he desperately wants to, if only to see what Loki does when Thor’s like this. 

Loki is staring at the hand that’s flat on Thor’s chest, his gaze set. It’s easy for Thor to keep his eyes fixed as well, but only for a moment. Then he gasps, loud in the silence of their room. 

A finger made of air and magic strokes across his hole, pressing lightly at it, coaxing Thor to open up. Thor squirms, pushing down against the feeling. It’s enough to let two fingers slip inside him, and Thor bites back a groan. The fingers are warm with magic, thick and just as much as he can take right now. His hips jerk downward, and he whimpers as the fingers slide in and out. 

It didn’t start like this, of course. No, it started with Thor wondering what this would feel like, and Loki telling him it would be easy enough to try out using seidr. At first, Thor had thought that Loki was mocking his lack of magic. Then, when Loki winced and almost flounced out of the room in a huff, he’d realized exactly what Loki was offering. 

It was only supposed to be one time. 

But Thor hasn’t been able to stop coming back, first once a week, then twice, and now almost every other night. It feels too good, Loki’s magic sliding inside him, stroking deep within and curling around his cock and balls at the same time. He figures it’s better than spending his time fucking maidens that he’ll never marry, or finding some guardsman and bending over in the stables, letting himself get fucked among the horses, moaning the whole time. He figures it doesn’t really count as getting fucked, not really, because he’s not being touched, because all that’s inside him is Loki’s magic. 

That’s what he tells himself, every time he slips into Loki’s bed, and nods yes once again, tells Loki he wants it, no, he needs it. 

Loki must catch that Thor is deep in thought, because the magic within Thor speeds up its rhythm. It’s fucking him in long pulls now, pounding into him. Thor bucks against it once more, spreading his legs wider to try to get more pressure against his prostate.

His cock leaks against his belly, slapping against the little bit of baby fat that still remains on his abs. Precome spills from the tip, sliding down to wet the blonde curls it nestles in. Thor’s balls are heavy. He feels even more open than usual, as though Loki’s magic has spread him wider tonight. It is as though there is a cock inside him, not just fingers. Thor licks his lips. He hasn’t dared to imagine how it would feel to get fucked by a cock, but now that the magic has thickened, he can’t imagine giving this up again. There’s only a slight burn around the rim of his hole. Mostly he feels full up, heavy with Loki’s magic, taken and pressed in place. Sweat gathers at Thor’s temples. He pants as his hips start to jerk on their own, and he finds himself looking at Loki again. 

Loki isn’t looking at Thor’s chest. 

In fact, Thor can only see the faintest sliver of Loki’s face, because Loki is staring down the bed. He’s staring straight at where Thor’s legs are spread open, straight at where Thor’s cock twitches and he fucks himself on his brother’s magic. 

Thor gasps, his vision going suddenly white and his entire body tensing up in sudden orgasm. It races through him, every muscle in his body trembling, every nerve firing. His neck strains where he throws his head back, and his hole clenches down on Loki’s magic sharply. Thor gasps for breath, his chest heaving. 

He’s never come this hard in his life. 

When he settles back to the mattress, Thor’s drenched in sweat, and his belly is covered in come. His cock lies soft between his shaking thighs. Above him, Loki’s eyes gleam in the dark. 

“Happy now?” Loki whispers, and his voice is rougher than rough. 

“Your turn,” Thor says, not bothering to answer the question. 

It’s never been Loki’s turn before. All the times they’ve done this in the past, Thor’s simply slipped back to his own bed. Loki has always looked bored and tired by the time that Thor has opened his eyes, and has hustled Thor away. This time is different. 

“What?” Loki hisses. 

“Fair is fair. It’s your turn now,” Thor insists. One of his legs has fallen the rest of the way open, and he can feel Loki’s cock thick against his thigh, throbbing in his silk sleep shorts. Loki narrows his eyes as Thor presses his thigh forward. 

“What are you doing?” he asks. 

“Helping you, Loki. Take off your shorts. Fair is fair.”

“I thought I was doing you a favor,” Loki grumbles, but he slips out of his shorts so fast that Thor ignores his complaints. He focuses on the wet line Loki’s cock paints against his thigh, and the way in which Loki swallows a whimper. 

“Rub off against me,” he murmurs, pressing forward even farther. 

He and Loki must have been seized with the same madness, because Loki does not question his request. Instead, his hips jerk against Thor’s thigh, and his cock paints even more slick on Thor’s skin. Thor swallows hard, watching Loki’s mouth slide open and his pink tongue slip out as he pants.

Loki’s cock is hot and thick, a bright line against Thor’s skin and it’s all Thor can do not to reach out and take hold of it, weigh it in his hand and caress the soft skin at the head. He wants to catalogue it, to take stock of its shape and weight and compare it to the magic that slid inside him. He wants to judge if Loki modeled that magic on his own cock. 

It’s a half formed thought, but once it takes shape, Thor cannot let go. His hand reaches down almost of its own accord, and takes a hold of Loki’s cock. 

The first touch of skin on skin makes Thor blush again, makes pleasure run through him, and his own cock give one halfhearted twitch, as though trying to fill once more. 

Loki comes just as Thor realizes that the cock inside him was indeed modeled on his brother’s own. 

His spend paints Thor’s hip. Loki whimpers as Thor strokes him through his release. Every little sound urges Thor on, and he keeps ahold of Loki’s cock throughout his brother’s orgasm, stroking him hard and then soft as he comes down, finally just cradling his brother’s soft cock. 

Loki slumps forwards, not even bothering to draw back. His chest is sweaty where it rests half on Thor’s own, and his hair is in Thor’s face. Thor smiles as he listens to Loki pant. 

“Happy now?” he echoes Loki’s words from before. Thor looks down at his hand, covered as it is in Loki’s come, and smiles. Loki’s face is so close that Thor can’t quite focus on it, but he’s sure Loki smiles back. 

“I knew you could learn to share, but I didn’t think it would take this long,” Loki says, but there’s a wobble in his voice that tells Thor that his brother didn’t expect this at all. He keeps smiling, all the same. If that’s what Loki wants to tell himself, Thor won’t stop him. After all, Thor needs this, needs his brother, and if he knows Loki needs him too, well, that’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> +I've been wanting to write something like this for a _long_ time, so it's fantastic to have finally done so. 
> 
> +I wrote and posted this in like an hour, so feel free to point out errors. 
> 
> +Find me on tumblr at [saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> +Thank you to all the lovely bottom!thor people over there who helped inspire this.
> 
> +Edit to add: OMG THIS IS MY 100th FIC ON AO3!!!!


End file.
